


Play Hard!

by TheRenegadeAuthor



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sports, Eventual Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRenegadeAuthor/pseuds/TheRenegadeAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A high school, sports team AU, in which the somewhat reluctant Bolin joins the lacrosse team. Upon meeting the Beifong brothers, he falls hopelessly for Wei and isn't quite sure how to deal with his feelings for his teammate. Unbeknownst to Bolin, Wei is equally infatuated with the new student. It is only a matter of time before their feelings come to fruition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Hard!

“But Maaakooo!! I don’t want to go!!!” Bolin loudly protested, resisting his brother’s attempt to wrestle him into the car. Bolin’s struggles eventually ended in vain as he grumpily found himself buckled into the passenger seat of the old, beat up mini van that his brother drove.

“I don’t know why you always have to make things difficult.” Mako stated coolly as he gingerly fixed his hair before starting the car.

“Well I don’t see why we have to change schools…” Bolin harrumphed, crossing his arms.

“Listen, I know this is hard for you, but can’t you at least try to make the best of it?” Mako begged.

“Yeah sure, Mako,” Bolin said, “I can try.”

“Thank you.”

It was a few more miles before Mako broke the silence that had settled between the two brothers. “I heard that there is going to be tryouts for the lacrosse team today, after school.” He probed, trying to get Bolin interested in it.

“So…” Bolin said, still grumpily staring out the window.

“I don’t know, thought it might be something you would be interested in.”

“Yeah maybe…” Bolin compromised, honestly just trying to get his brother to shut up.

“Great…” Mako sighed, knowing that it would be a while before his brother forgave him for the move.

Fortunately, it wasn’t too long before they reached the school. After finding a parking space, the two donned their backpacks and walked through the front door of the school. Immediately, they were assaulted by the sounds that regularly accompanied a high school.

“You know where you are going?” Mako inquired, wanting to make sure that his little brother would be okay.

“Yeah, I’m good.” He replied, barely looking at his brother before walking away.

"When are you going to forgive me?” Mako wondered aloud, but Bolin was already gone and he was standing all alone in the crowded hallway.

\--- A few minutes later ---

A bell rang signaling the start of the school day just as Bolin was walking through the door of room 116, Bolin’s first period. Upon crossing the threshold, a middle age man with disheveled hair immediately greeted him with a firm handshake.

“Hi there, you must be Bolin. Nice to meet you! Go ahead and grab a seat up front! We’ll be starting soon.” The man said, talking a mile a minute. Bolin opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off before he could begin when the man started talking again. “I’m Mr. Hamada, by the way.” He added as an after thought.

Bolin offered a strained, toothless smile before taking a seat at the front of the classroom like he had been instructed. Over the next few minutes other students began to file in to the class. A few of them offered Bolin a friendly smile, but most ignored him and gave him a wide berth. They didn’t want to associated with the new kid just yet, just in case he turned out to be a weird one.

Just as the bell was ringing two boys, identical twins, rushed into the room, sweat on their brows.

“We made it! We’re not late!” One of them exclaimed.

“Yeah, no thanks to you!” The other said, punching his twin’s arm.

“Me? It was your fault!”

This bickering continued until Mr. Hamada intervened. “Stop it, won’t you. Just sit down.” He said, pointing to the only two seats left in the room. The seats on either side of Bolin, who in turn rolled his eyes.

With a final venomous stare, the twins sat down in the seats adjacent to Bolin.

“Alright, settle down class.” Mr. Hamada hushed. “We’re gonna start the new semester with something fun.” He enticed, causing a few students to get nervous. They knew Mr. Hamada well enough to know that ‘fun’ never actually meant fun.

“Ah shit…” The twin to Bolin’s right muttered.

“Don’t tell me…” The one on the left said.

“A pop quiz!” Mr. Hamada exclaimed, grabbing a packet of papers from his desk. His announcement was immediately met with groans of despairs from the rest of the class.

“Oh stop it.” Mr. Hamada said. “You can work in groups. Turn it in by the end of class.” He instructed as he passed out the quizzes.

“Looks like you’re with us.” The twin on the left said to Bolin, acknowledging him for the first time.

“No, it’s okay. I can just work on it by myself.” Bolin said.

“Don’t be ridiculous! If we’re gonna fail, we can do it together.” The other twin encouraged. “The name’s Wing.” He said. “And that’s my brother, Wei.”

“I’m Bolin.” He replied, resigning himself to the fact that he would be working with the twins.

“Great! So, let’s get to work!” The three put their desks together, collectively going over the quiz. For the most part, the questions went completely unanswered, as neither Bolin or the twins had much of a clue what they meant. However, despite the fact that Bolin would most assuredly fail the first assignment in the class, he found himself enjoying the twin’s company.

It took him a few minutes before he could tell them apart, but Bolin eventually discovered that their hair was parted in different directions. More obviously though, while they did each where a necklace, Wing’s was a great deal more angular than Wei’s.

“So, you gonna tryout for the lacrosse team?” Wei asked Bolin.

“I don’t know. I’ve never played before.” Bolin said.

“Well the team could really use you.” Wing commented.

“Yeah, plus, you’ve obviously got the body for it.” Wei said.

“What?” Bolin asked, confused.

“Oh, I mean, you look...athletic…” Wei replied hurriedly.

“Oh...yeah, I guess.” Bolin said, slightly embarrassed.

Before anything else could be said, a bell rang, signaling the end of class. “Remember to turn in the assignment.” Mr. Hamada said as the class began to pack up and leave.

“Come on Wei.” Wing said. “Before you embarrass yourself further.” He added underneath his breath so that only his brother could hear him.

“Nice to meet you Bolin.” Wei said as he and his brother began to leave. “Hope to see you this afternoon at tryouts.”

\--- Later that day ---

Bolin went through the rest of his day without much excitement. He shook hands with teachers, politely smiled at fellow students, and occasionally tried to make conversation when he could. However, his mind kept going back to his conversation with Wing and Wei earlier that morning. Particular Wei.

Maybe he had been reading too much into it, but he had a suspicion that it was more than that. But no...it couldn’t be. Could it? No, definitely not. There was absolutely no possible way that Wei, the absolutely gorgeous hunk, could have meant that he wa-

“Hey, Bo.” Mako said, interrupting Bolin’s inner monologue. He set down his tray food, sitting directly opposite of Bolin at the cafeteria table. Bolin had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn’t even bothered to touch his own food.

“Oh, hey, Mako.” Bolin said, his voice slightly less condemning than it had been earlier this morning.

“So, how’s your first day been?” Mako asked before taking a bite of an apple.

“Pretty uneventful. What about you?” Bolin asked, seeming to have forgiven Mako, at least for the time being.

“I met this girl.” Mako said, his mouth half full of chewed up apple. “Her name’s Korra. But, I don’t know. She seemed to be pretty close with this Asami girl, so I guess we’ll see.”

“Close, as in together?” Bolin inquired.

“Yeah, maybe.” Mako replied.

“And that doesn’t bother you?” Bolin asked.

“What? Being gay? No, why would it?”

“I don’t know, you just never really said anything about it before.” Bolin said.

“Never thought it was relevant. It’s not like I’ve ever told you that I was okay with straight people either, ya know? I figure they’re people like everyone else.” Mako elaborates.

Upon hearing Mako say these words, Bolin couldn’t help feel slightly giddy. He had been wanting to tell Mako that he was bisexual, but just hadn’t gathered the nerve. He thought about telling him right then and there, but something held him back. He wasn’t quite ready yet.

“What about you?” Mako asked. “Met anyone interesting?”

“I met these twins. They play for the lacrosse team. They want me to come tryout.” Bolin said.

“See! I told you that you’d be good at it! Someone else sees it to you!” Mako encouraged.

“Yeah...maybe…”

\--- Three hours later ---

Bolin nervously stood outside the door to the boy’s locker room. From inside he could hear what you would expect. Raucous laughter, the opening and closing of lockers, several unkind words and slurs, and too many repetitions of ‘dude’, ‘bro’, and ‘man’.

With a deep breath, Bolin opened the door and was immediately assaulted with the mingling scents of body odor and cheap, spray-on deodorant. The smell was so intense it made his eyes water. Coughing slightly, he began to make his way through the small sea of bodies that were meandering around the locker room. A few of the guys noticed him, but most paid him no attention.

Towards the back of the locker room was another door, labeled ‘Coach’s Office’. Knocking on it, he opened the door. Turning around in a chair, a young looking guy, no older than 25, looked to see who had entered his office.

“Hey, what can I help you with?” He asked, flashing Bolin a smile.

“Um, I heard that tryouts are today.” Bolin explained.

“Indeed they are. Although, they are usually just a formality. By the second semester we don’t usually get any new recruits.” The coach responded.

“Yeah, well, me and my brother just transferred in, and I thought maybe I’d try something new.”

“Well we are glad to have ya. My name’s Deckland. You can call me that or Coach D, whichever you want. Anyway, you can get some spare pads from over there.” Deckland said, directing Bolin out of his office and pointing towards a cart filled with beat up pads. “And you can use one of the team’s extra sticks for now. If you make the team, we’ll get you your own.”

“Great! Thanks!” Bolin said.

“See you on the field.”

Bolin moved to get a set of pads and a stick, again weaving through the number of guys. He found what appeared to be an empty locker and quickly began to undress. He was in the process of trying to figure out how to put the pads on when he heard his name being exclaimed from nearby.

“Bolin! You made it!” Bolin turned to find Wei, who was shirtless, walking towards him.

“Uh, yeah. Thought I’d give it a shot.” Bolin said, desperately trying not to stare at the exposed flesh presented before him.

“I bet you’ll do great!” Wei assured him.

In order to keep himself from drooling all over the twin, Bolin tried to busy himself with trying to get the pads on, but Wei’s presence made him all the more flustered and he found himself more tangled up than ever.

“You need some help?” Wei asked, an amused chuckle escaping his lips.

“Oh no, I got it.” Bolin tried to protest, his cheeks reddening slightly.

“Yeah, sure looks like it.” Wei said chuckling again. “Just let me help you.” He said again as Bolin fruitlessly wrestled with the pads.

Defeatedly, Bolin agreed to the offer of help. Wei moved behind Bolin, guiding his arms through the appropriate holes and helping him tighten the correct straps. There was a few times where Bolin felt Wei’s exposed chest rest briefly against his back or where Wei’s arm would brush up against his own, and each time Bolin couldn’t help but shiver a little. There was just something electric about the athlete’s touch.

“And you’re all set!” Wei announced before giving Bolin a once over to make sure everything was in order.

“I better go get dressed.” Wei said excusing himself. Bolin thanked him for his assistance and watched him walk away.

“I’m screwed.” Bolin said to himself, knowing that he had now completely fallen for the guy.

\--- A few hours later ---

Bolin couldn’t quite remember a time where his body had hurt this bad. Every inch of him seemed to radiate with pain. He was covered in dirt, sweat, and even a bit of blood. Lacrosse had proven to be more physically demanding than he had thought.

Totally exhausted, he collapsed on one of the benches in the locker room. He groaned, although he wasn’t sure whether it was because of the pleasure of finally sitting down or the throbbing pain that persisted throughout his entire body.

After allowing himself a few minutes to recuperate, Bolin began to take the pads off, throwing them into the locker he had claimed as his own. Stripped down to his boxers, Bolin grabbed a towel from nearby and carefully tied it around his waist before stripping his underwear off.

The majority of the team had already rushed in, got showered, and left at this point, so there weren’t many guys left using the shower room. It was a large, square room made out of cinder block and concrete. About a dozen shower heads poked out of the walls, each one a few feet away from the other. Steam circled about the room, and the sound of water going down the one central drain in the center of the room was coupled with the sound of streaming water hitting the cement floor.

There were two other guys still showering, but they didn’t pay Bolin much attention. Feeling a bit modest, Bolin chose to go to the showerhead farthest away from the other players, which put him in the corner of the room.

Taking off his towel and moving it a spot where it wouldn’t get too wet, Bolin turned the water on and was hit with a fairly cold spray of water. It felt good though, and began to breathe some life back into his haggard muscles.

After a few minutes, the other guys had left the shower, leaving Bolin all alone. The water had began to warm up now, and fresh steam floated around the air. Bolin began so lost in his thoughts, that he only just barely recognized the foot falls that signaled someone else had entered the room.

Instinctively he turned to see who it was. The boy had his back turned to Bolin, so he couldn’t make out who it was. Bolin figured it didn’t really matter and was about to turn back to face the wall, but before he could do so the guy untied the towel from his waist and Bolin couldn’t help but catch sight of quite possibly the most glorious ass he had ever seen.

Quickly turning back around, he didn’t want to be caught sneaking a look at what might be one of his future team mates.

“So, what’d you think?” Bolin practically jumped when the other teen asked him a question. He was immediately struck with the knowledge that it was none other than Wei who was now in the shower with him.

“Um, what?” Bolin asked, thinking that the lacrosse player was referring to the fact that Bolin had just incidentally oggled his beautiful butt.

“Of lacrosse. What’d you think?” He repeated.

“Oh!” Bolin exclaimed, relieved once he understood what Wei was asking. “It was exhausting, but fun. I don’t think I’ve ever been pounded by so many sticks before.” The words came tumbling out of Bolin’s mouth before he realized what he was saying. The heat immediately rose to his face and there was nothing more that he would rather do at that moment than die.

Wei laughed. “Well, I guess, you get used to that.” He said, still chuckling.

Bolin turned off the water, and grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist before he turned around to leave. As he hurried out of the shower room, Wei added one more thing.

“You made it, by the way. You made the team, coach told me so.”

“Wow! Really?” Bolin asked, making sure to look anywhere except the body of the naked, showering stud that was standing so close to him.

“Yep, looks like we’re teammates now!”

“That’s great!” Bolin exclaimed. Although his joy may have come more from the idea of spending more time with Wei than it did becoming part of the lacrosse team.

“We’ll see if you are still saying that after practice tomorrow. We start right after school.” Wei teased.

“I’ll be there.”

\---About ten minutes later---

Mako patiently waited, leaned up against the side of his car. He coolly surveyed the surrounding area, occasionally flicking the keys he held in his hand out of habit. Catching sight of Bolin exiting the school, he waved his brother over, and moved to get into the car.

“So, how’d it go?” Mako asked.

“I made the team.” Bolin said, unable to keep a bit of excitement from creeping into his voice.

“Congrats, bro! I knew you would!” Mak congratulated.

“Yeah, you know, I think I might actually start to like it here.” Bolin said, almost wistfully. He rested his head against the car window, staring at the school. “Lots of interesting people.”

 

 


End file.
